memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/New weapons
(Inside Starbase 45) The shuttlecraft carrying Commander Kadan and Captain Martin is heading towards the Enterprise to depart for their mission. (In the aft section of the shuttle) You nevous John Kadan says as she looks at Captain Martin. He nods. Yeah this is the biggest mission in my career maybe I should of taken the promotion to Admiral John says as he looks at her. She walks over to him and sits next to him. John we're all going to have tough jobs, the Federation has come along way since it's beginnings in 2161 first it was Romulans, then the Klingons, then the Cardassians, then the Borg, then the Dominion Kadan says as she looks at her CO. I'm guess you're right thanks Kadan John says as he looks at her. (Shuttle cockpit) Both John and Kadan walk in and as Lieutenant Johansson is at the console. Enterprise control to shuttlecraft Goodsman you're cleared for landing, shuttlebay 2 Lieutenant Commander McCabe says on the communications system. Acknowledge Enterprise control Lieutenant Johansson says as she looks at the console. Both Captain Martin and Commander Kadan are amazed by the sight of their ship. (Inside Starbase 45) The shuttle heads behind the Enterprise and enters the shuttlebay. (Main bridge) The doors open and Captain Martin and Commander Kadan walk onto the bridge. Report Mr. McCabe John says as he walks over to the tactical console where the young tactical officer is at. Commander Lelfer and her team are finished installing the Romulan disruptors all they need to do is to bring them online Commander McCabe says as he looks at Captain Martin. Captain Martin smiles. A Federation starship with Romulan weapons that's just plain weird Captain Martin says as he walks over the three chairs and stands there. Heading head long into hostile space with untested weapons Commander Kadan says as she looks at Captain Martin. Now, now let's not predict disaster while we're in spacedock Captain Martin says as he's looking at the main viewer. All right I'll do that when we leave drydock, any idea who are mission specialist is? Kadan asked as she looks at John who is leaning back in his chair. I'm not sure but its some moron from the diplomatic core just looking for some field work John says as he looks at Commander Kadan. Then the doors open. ADMIRAL ON THE BRIDGE Lieutenant Commander McCabe says as he sees Admiral Kira walking onto the bridge. Both Commander Kadan and Captain Martin get up and sees Typhuss. Typhuss hey John says as he looks at Typhuss. I'm the mission specialist, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. You sir Commander Kadan says as she looks at the Admiral. Yes Commander, me says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kadan. Well at least its not some upstart from the core, anyway why did they choose you Typhuss not to be mean or anything but you hate the Romulans after what they did to your grandfather John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at John and explains his skills in the art of a diplomat. Hate is too strong of a word, I don't like what they did to my grandfather and I don't trust them, I'm a skilled diplomat and Starfleet thought I could be useful to you, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. Fair enough, welcome aboard Admiral, all right let's get out of here and start our mission Captain Martin says as he looks at the crew. All hands head to code blue stations, seal airlocks release docking clamps Commander Kadan says as she looks at the first officer console. Helm take us out of here, one quarter impulse speed Lieutenant Johansson and as soon as we clear the space doors take us to warp speed course the Romulan Neutral Zone Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Johansson. She nods and engages the impulse engines. (Inside the Starbase) The Enterprise moves at one quarter impulse speed and heads out of the Starbase and then jumps to warp speed. (Deck 2, Officer's mess) Captain Martin walks into the Officer's mess and walks over to Typhuss who is looking at the stars streaking by the ship, as Typhuss speaks about it. You know this peaceful says Typhuss as he looks at John. Yeah it is sometimes in my quarters I look out at the stars and just think of all the good men and women we lost during the wars with the Dominion, Xindi, Borg, and Der'kal and just wonder what is John said as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at John. I think about all the Starfleet officers killed in the Federation-Cardassian War, Galen border conflicts, Tholian War and the Tzenkethi War says Typhuss as he looks at John. I was only an Ensign onboard the USS Kansas during the Cardassian War we just finished our drills when a Galor class caught us by surprise took out our shields in one shot hull breaches on decks 12-18 13 wounded 23 dead including the Captain and Commander I was the only senior bridge officer remaining so I got a field promotion to acting Captain John says as he looks at Typhuss. I was only an Ensign onboard the USS Zeus during the Cardassian War and later I was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade, we got attacked by a Galor class cruiser in the Beloti sector, Commander Jack Johnson and the second officer were killed and Captian Johnson was dying in my arms before he died he gave me command of the Zeus and I was the third officer, I was in command of the Zeus for one year says Typhuss as he looks at John. Did the Romulan representive that summoned us to their new homeworld show you the evidence that he'll present us when we get to the planet? John asked Typhuss. No says Typhuss as he looks at John. Captain Martin report to the bridge there's something you need to see Commander Kadan says over the communication system. Both Typhuss and John walk from the Officer's mess and heads to the bridge. (Main bridge) Both John and Typhuss walked onto the bridge. Report Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Kadan. Sir its the Romulan warbird that was sent to escort us to the new Romulan homeworld it looks like someone decided to use it as target practice Commander Kadan says as she looks at both Captain Martin and Admiral Kira. Typhuss walks over to the engineering console and runs a scan of the warbird's system and finds that its cloaking device is intact and he chimes in. The cloaking device is still intact says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kadan. We could use it to get to the homeworld Kadan says as she looks at John. Captain Martin walks around the bridge then looks at both Kadan and Typhuss. No we can't do it John says as he looks at Typhuss and Kadan. John if we don't get to that home planet we'll be facing the entire wrath of the Romulan fleet Commander Kadan says as she looks at Captain Martin. No its against the Treaty of Algeron Captain Martin says as he looks at both Typhuss and Kadan. Then Admiral Kira chimes in about the treaty. The treaty states that the Federation can't make its own cloaking device, that's a Romulan cloaking device so we are not breaking the treaty, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. No we can't the treaty also says we can't use a Romulan cloak without them knowing Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. Fine, I hope you like fighting the Romulan fleet all the way there and the Enterprise will be destroyed says Typhuss as he looks at John. All right, engineering team prepare to beam over to the warbird Captain Martin says as he tapped his combage. Acknowledge, Captain we're on our way now Commander Lefler says over the com. In his ready room Captain Martin is standing at the window thinking about how the Romulans would feel about this when the doors chimed. Come Captain Martin says as he isn't looks at the doors. Typhuss walks into the room and sees how the ready room is surprised by how it looked and sees a picture of Kelly at Starfleet Academy, and talks to his friend.